FRIEND ZONE'D
by Dan Redfield
Summary: Mihawk está enamorado pero no es correspondido. Consulta con Shanks y se da cuenta que ha entrado a una zona de la cual no se puede salir. Así que ambos se desahogan a su manera... CANTANDO


Holas! Esta es mi primera historia en la sección de One Piece, y quise incluir a uno de mis personajes favoritos. Mihawk. Etto... el pairing con Hancock es de lo más crack pero genial. Lo hice estilo musical porque... bueno, lo musical es más mi estilo. Espero que les guste, One Piece no me pertenece, sino a Eichiro Oda, y Friend Zone tampoco, pertenece a "Equals Three" y a Ray William Johnson.

* * *

><p>FRIEND ZONE'D!<p>

Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk estaba en su castillo, estaba acompañado claro de la chica fantasma que lo observaba desde las sombras, al lado del pelinegro se encontraba otro hombre, uno de cabellos rojizos, Shanks.

-Así que... te enamoraste, Dracule?-

-Desgraciadamente.- Responde Mihawk con un tono algo deprimido.

-¿La conosco?-

-Todos la conocen, todos la desean... me he enamorado de la shichibukai Boa Hancock- Sentencía el shichibukai con un tono de voz grave-

-...de Hanmock? ¿Es en serio? Pero hombre, pensé que para ti ella solo era una "Plástica, sin cerebro que cree que es el centro del universo y teme romperse una uña"- Sin querer, el pelirrojo comienza a reir por las cosas que salen de su boca.

-Si, eso pensaba hasta que la ví pelear en Marine Ford. Ella es una mujer de temer, es elegante al pelear, es delicada, sublime... y sobretodo... hermosa...- Ni siquiera Pellona que llevaba dos años viviendo con Mihawk se creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-Si sabes que si te enamoras de ella te podrá convertir en pieda ¿cierto?-

-Estoy al tanto, y ella no lo sabe.-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Me volví... su mejor amigo...-

-...su mejor amigo? ¿...es en serio...?- Shanks sonaba serio, ¿había cometido algun error?

-Si... ¿hay algun problema con eso?-

-...tú... mi buen amigo, estas jodido. Estas en la Zona de Amigos, y eso es como la piratería. Una vez dentro no sales.-

-Shanks... no me asustes, por favor...-

-Es en serio! ¡Makino aun me tiene en la Zona de Amigos! Y si Hanmock te puso en la Zona de Amigos significa que ya ama a alguien. Y ese alguien es...-

-NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE! ¿Que tengo que hacer? ¿Lo mato?-

-Nop, por dos razones y en ambas tanto ella como yo te mataríamos.-

-¿Que hago entonces?-

-Amigo, cuando amas a alguien que solo te vé como amigo solo hay algo que puedes hacer...-

-¿Que?-

-UN MUSICAL!- De la nada aparecen Beckman y Lucky Roo.

-...tienes que ser una broma...-

-Mihawk-san, es la única forma de desahogarte. De hecho, trajimos grabaciones de Hancock-san con Luffy-kun, canta mientras reproducimos todo esto. Te sentiras mejor, te lo aseguro.- Confirma Lucky Roo.-

-Yo empiezo!- Y ahí va Shanks... - _I like this girl so much. She's alway on my mind. We have an awesome time. We never cross de the line. She don't wanna mess up the friend ship. Friendsies. Im on a frenzy cuz' my bedroom's empty. And Im gently attemting to win her over by being as good as friend as I can be. She's tempting but riddled with doubt. Frienz Zone it's like The Mafia, you'll never get out- _En eso, Lucky Roo y Beckman pasan las cosas que grabaron a escondidas de Luffy y Hancock. Mihawk dejandose llevar cierra los ojos y abre la boca.

_-She doesn't know the half-_En ese instante, Mihawk saca su cartera, en ella una foto de él y Hancock abrazados con expreciones serias, típico de ellos.- _In my wallet I keep her photograp. I've made my decision._-En esta ocacion se arranca su cruz y se pone un sombrero judío en la cabeza._- For you baby girl, I'll change religions. 'Cause in your eye I see heaven. Girl, I think about you 24/7. Before this story ends I wanna know ¿Can we be more than friends?-_ Lo recuerda todo, cuando estuvo fuera del palacio de la Isla Kuja, ella lo había invitado a cenar, pero lo mantuvo un rato fuera porque tenía un asunto que atender... los vió... en la ventana a Mugiwara y a ella.- _I'll put my hands up in the air. Trying to act like I don't care. But tonight Im all alone because now Im in The Friend Zone. Im in The Friend Zone. Im in The Friend Zone. Now Im in The Friend Zone._

-Canta Dracule, con sentimiento. Sacalo todo!- A Shanks le llegó todo lo que Mihawk cantó, así que en honor a Makino decidió cantar tambien- _I've got the blues, 'cause we're not knockin' the boots. We're talkin' gossip news and shoppin for shoes. I hate when you make me watch sex and the city until the day ends. IM NOT YOUR GAY FRIEND. But I'll do it. Just to get next to you. Just tu prove I can best the rest the dudes. I'm obsessed with you. I pester you. 'Cause when we ain't together Im probably texting you._ MIHAWK!

-_You make me the maddest, I just wanna change my status into a relationship... but it's complicated. Well you're makin it hard for me. 'Cause I just can't walk away. I JUST CAN'T WALK AWAY. I'll put my hands up in the air. Trying to act like I don't care. But tonight Im all alone because now Im in The Friend Zone. Im in The Friend Zone. Im in The Friend Zone. Now Im in The Friend Zone._ Shanks, tu turno.-

_-I know yo you don't notice, but there's no excuse.-_En eso pasan un montaje de varias fotos de Hancock cenando con Luffy, y claro, Luffy no tenía modales en la mesa. -_ to date that other dude. He's a total douche. He's got a few broken scres. I'm so confused. That Imma have to show the dude that you deserve better, and you know you do. Alway feel free to cry on my shoulder, Boo. 'Cause if I ever go with you, I'm sure I'll stay. I wanna leave now, but I just can't walk away. _Mihawk... siguele tú que creo que voy a llorar... -Dicho y hecho, Shanks se va a un rincon a llorar el nombre de Makino.-

-_I just can't walk away, I just can't walk away... ¡I just can't walk away! I'll put my hands up in the air. Trying to act like I don't care. But tonight Im all alone because now Im in The Friend Zone. Im in The Friend Zone. Im in The Friend Zone. Now Im in The Friend Zone.-_

-¿Te sientes mejor, Mihawk?- Beckman se acerca un poco a Mihawk, éste se aparte y se une a Shanks en el rincon a llorar. -Es por eso que yo jamás me enamoraré... -niega con la cabeza saliendo del castillo de Mihawk con Lucky.


End file.
